Malfoy Magic
by Divess
Summary: Draco and Hermione have had one romantic interlude. The witch in Hermione wants more of Draco Malfoy. The wizard in Draco wants more but not necessarily with Hermione. 1st entry in the Malfoy Magic series of one shots.


Malfoy Magic: One Fine Day

The old tune One Fine Day by The Chiffons started reverberating around my head. I think I may have heard it on a commercial ad. I only got rid of it by writing this one shot. This is not a song fic. It is a one shot with a song. Enjoy.

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. I do not own, rent or otherwise have any dibbs on One Fine Day by The Chiffons.**

**Be warned: Rated M due to the romantic interlude. **

_**One fine dayYou'll look at meAnd you will knowOur love was meant to beOne fine dayYou're gonna want me for your girl**_

**One Fine Day…..**

Hermione watched as Malfoy walked by with Blaise Zabini. She wanted to call out to the Slytherin but her pride wouldn't allow it. Hermione remained stuffed into a corner in the charms corridor as Blaise and Malfoy walked out of sight.

She had chastised herself for being such a coward.

She and Malfoy had shagged once. It had been her first shag. It had also been the first time any wizard had used his mouth on her. That one experience had been enough for Hermione to know she wanted more of Draco Malfoy. For Malfoy not so much. He moved about the school as though their "encounter" never happened.

The "encounter" had started out so innocently. She and Malfoy had been the last two students heading back to school after a Hogsmeade visit. For some unknown reason (perhaps they were overly warm from the butterbears) they had gravitated towards each other on the walk back.

Malfoy had called out "Where's the lads you usually travel with Granger? Have they found themselves a pair of witches and left you on your own?"

Waspishly Hermione had retorted, "They're probably with the witches who aren't with you."

Malfoy laughed. "Touche Granger. But it sounds as though me having a group of witches around bothers you. Jealous much?" Malfoy fell into step beside Hermione and made a suggestive movement with his hips while asking, "Would you care to try a little of the Malfoy Magic."

"In your dreams Malfoy," Hermione had replied.

But it was in Hermione's dreams where Malfoy had become her lover. He touched her and kissed her all over her body. Just thinking about those dreams made the place between her legs moist. Hermione couldn't lie. Looking at Malfoy gave her feelings in places that so far had remained untouched by wizard hands or lips or tongue. She knew what it felt like to pleasure herself but she had dreamed of Malfoy doing it for her.

Embarrassed by her thoughts Hermione had sped up. Malfoy sped up as well. When she had stopped short to tell him off he'd run right into her back. As quickly as a blink of the eye Draco had his face nuzzled in her neck.

Hermione had pulled away saying, "What the fuck Malfoy?"

In another blink of an eye Malfoy had her turned around and had his mouth covering hers. At first Hermione had tried to pull away but the moistness between her legs grew hands which seemed to pull him closer. His lips didn't need any more of an invitation as they covered her mouth as his tongue slid its way between her teeth. Hermione responded by giving him her whole mouth. Malfoy was making little moans which only served to excite Hermione more.

Hermione had felt Malfoy pushing her away from the road and into a grove of trees. Holding him around his neck she had gone willingly. Still kissing her Malfoy had pushed Hermione back against a tree and began rubbing his hippogriff sized erection against her stomach.

Hermione had wanted to touch the erection. So she did. As soon as her hand had grasped it Malfoy had jerked backwards. He removed his mouth from her and whispered, "Careful Granger if you keep touching it you may have to feed it."

Hermione didn't care. She was experiencing feelings for the first time in her life that she'd never experienced before. She told him to take it out. He did.

Hermione was amazed at the long, red, thick piece of man that was standing out in front of her. She had taken it in both her hands and begun to rub it.

With his legs spread and his hand resting against the tree, Malfoy had moaned, "Shite Granger you're going to make me cum."

When she moved her hands away from his dick Malfoy fell to his knees in front of her. He had lifted her skirt, pulled down her knickers, grabbed her around the arse and pushed his nose in between her legs. Hermione's legs had been trembling but she remained standing. When Malfoy pushed his tongue inside her and begun licking her slit she had screamed and grabbed him by the hair. His tongue was rubbing back and forth against her bud while his fingers were rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. He had spread her legs even more and was sucking on her downstairs lips. Hermione's body started wriggling and thrusting of its own accord. Malfoy's tongue kept lapping her bud, and for the first time in her life Hermione Granger had gotten sexual release by the touch of a wizard.

Malfoy rose up from his knees and kissed her on the mouth again. He whispered in her ear, "I want you. I want to fuck you."

Hermione's body was on fire. Just as much as he wanted her she wanted him. Looking him straight in the face she told him she'd never had sex before.

Malfoy had pulled back. "Bloody hell Granger you get me all worked up like this to tell me that." Draco started to adjust himself inside his pants.

Hermione had grabbed his arm. I want to do this Malfoy. I want you.

Face still flushed after eating Hermione out, Malfoy groaned. "Granger, I."

She stopped him with a kiss. Reaching down, she opened his pants and pulled out his dick. Looking at him she said. "Give it to me."

Malfoy hadn't hesitated. He murmured something about being gentle but Hermione didn't hear. She had been anticipating sex and she had been on fire.

Malfoy put a finger inside her to see if Hermione was ready. She was deliciously wet. He had backed her into the tree and wrapped her legs around his waist. He had positioned his dick at her entrance and little by little he had moved in. He met her first time resistance gently. Hermione had pulled back a little. Malfoy had stopped to ask her if she was hurt. Hermione had shaken her head and Malfoy had resumed his pushing. Suddenly he was in. Hermione wasn't moving but he kept up the gentle pushing in and out until he felt her meet his movement. They were moving in unison with each moaning the others name. Draco was ready to cum. The time for nicieties was over. He had wanted a release. With the words "Cum for me Granger," he had felt her insides seize up for brief second and they had climaxed together. Hermione couldn't get enough. She had been still thrusting even as Malfoy's dick was deflating.

Draco placed his cheek against Hermione's shoulder and said, "Granger that was amazing."

Hermione admitted that it had been amazing for her too. When he had let her legs down she could hardly stand.

He laughed, "Alright there Granger?" She smiled, "Yes."

Now that the deed was done the Malfoy façade came crashing down. He didn't hug her or hold her in his arms. They had shagged and it was done.

Draco joked with Hermione, "All you needed was some Malfoy Magic after all."

With that, Draco started to stride away calling out, "Come on Granger it'll be dark soon. We wouldn't want the Golden Girl to be kidnapped from out here in the dark."

Slowly Hermione had followed Malfoy to the front doors.

Draco was already inside by the time she got to the doors.

By now shaggers remorse had set in on Hermione. Hermione had still been thrilled with the sex but was wondering how she had let it happen. She had let the Prince of Slytherin get into her knickers. All the way into her knickers.

When she looked around she had seen the tail end of Malfoy heading down to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Oh my gods," Hermione quivered. "Malfoy would probably spread it all around the Slytherin common room and heaven knows where else. He had shagged Hermione Granger."

Not only was she going to be a laughingstock of the whole school she would have to deal with Harry and Ron as well. Harry and Ron would try to kill her or try to kill Malfoy depending on how they felt at the time.

Well, She didn't regret having sex with Malfoy. It was the best thing she'd ever felt. If she had to deal with the fallout that's what she would do. For all her brave front Hermione had been petrified at what might come next.

One day had passed. No fallout. Hermione had breathed a little easier.

After two whole days there hadn't been any fallout. Not one peep about her and Malfoy shagging against a tree had been heard. Hermione had breathed even easier. Evidently, she wasn't going to have to fall on her sword in front of Harry and Ron. Thank Merlin.

The one thing that was not so good was Malfoy. He hadn't treated her any differently when he saw her in the halls. Sometimes he nodded if she caught his eye but mostly he didn't even glance in her direction.

At first she had been offended and had wanted to tell him off. Hermione Granger was nobody's fool. Hermione soon got over that. Malfoy hadn't forced her. He had asked her if she was sure. She had wanted it. She had put her hands all over his dick. She would have sucked him off if she had been sure how. No she wasn't going to embarrass herself by telling him off and have the whole school wonder why.

Hermione made up her mind. She was going to either get another go at that dick or she was going to get him for keeps and have it all of the time. Those were the options she gave herself. Hermione Granger had set herself a mission.

Malfoy had enjoyed himself. She was sure. Hermione was naïve to the ways of sex. She didn't know if boys could be as happy as Malfoy had been with every girl they shagged. She would have to read up on it. And of course she had. Hermione had read everything she could get her hands on. The books hadn't made her any more knowledgeable about wizards and sex but she could name and label every part of a penis.

Hermione had decided to follow her witch's intuition. She believed that Malfoy liked it enough to want more. He just hadn't realized it yet.

The first few weeks after "the encounter," she had silently watched Malfoy and tried to catch his eye. Nothing had changed. If she caught his eye, he nodded. Once he smiled as though he knew she had been watching him. That time she had blushed so red that Harry asked her if everything was ok. She had mumbled some nonsense and hurried away. But not before catching Malfoy watching the whole thing from the corner of her eye. She had turned even redder. Still nothing changed. Malfoy didn't try to make any contact with her. He didn't even speak to her.

_**The arms I long forWill open wideAnd you'll be proudTo have me by your sideOne fine dayYou're gonna want me for your girl **_

After several weeks of ducking, hiding and peeking with no results Hermione had decided to take other measures. Malfoy thought he could just throw his Malfoy Magic around anywhere. Hermione decided to show him some Granger Magic.

Hermione had started looking through magical beauty magazines for hair care products and beauty supplies. Hermione also started to take an interest in her wardrobe.

She had a discussion with Ginny, Lavender and Padma about wanting to look more feminine. They had no idea it was all to catch Malfoy's eye. How would they? All they had said was, "It's about time."

Several more weeks passed. Her beauty and hair regimen began to pay off. She looked like Hermione only better. Much better. The girls commented on how pretty she looked and how she had filled out. Hermione had sniffed to herself that she hadn't filled out she just dressed up what she already had.

_**Though I know you're the kind of boyWho only wants to run aroundI'll keep waiting and someday, darlingYou'll come to me **_

_**When you want to settle down, oh**_

Hermione noticed more wizards were finding something to talk to her about. Not just Gryffindor boys. Ravenclaw boys, Hufflepuff boys and even Blaise Zabini had said good morning Granger when they passed each other in potions.

Harry and Ron were another story. They hadn't noticed anything. Hermione thought her two best friend wouldn't have noticed if she danced naked on the tables in the Great Hall during dinner.

But Malfoy had noticed.

Hermione had caught him looking at her a couple of times. Whenever their eyes met he would nod and turn away.

One day in potions class Malfoy leaned in and with a wide smirk asked if she had plans to go to Hogsmeade next trip.

Hermione had pretended not to get the implication and responded, "I don't think so" and had turned back to her books.

Before going to bed Hermione had grinned in the bathroom mirror whispering, "Need a little Granger Magic do you Malfoy." That night Hermione had one of the best sleeps of all her years at Hogwarts.

For the next several weeks Malfoy didn't make any overt moves but she could see him tense up when any boy spoke to her. He had covered an out and out growl with a cough when Theo Nott called out, "Looking good Granger." Hermione had kept her eyes directed towards the floor.

Hermione hadn't acted flashy or trashy. She had stayed Hermione. The only difference was she had gone about her way with her head held a little higher, her hair a little straighter, a tiny bit of makeup on her eyes and skirts that were just a little shorter and tighter. Hermione was working her Granger Magic.

Soon there was a rumbling around the school that Malfoy must be sick because he no longer had two and three witches following him around. If the rumor was to be believed, he didn't have a witch at all anymore.

Ginny had been all for the notion that Malfoy had finally met someone he actually wanted as opposed to wanted to shag. Hermione had smiled when she heard that tidbit.

Hermione had caught Malfoy looking at her more and more.

_**One fine dayWe'll meet once moreAnd then you'll want The love you threw away beforeOne fine dayYou're gonna want me for your girl **_

One day Terry Boot from Ravenclaw was waiting outside potions class for Hermione. Terry had been the first boy to gather the courage to ask Hermione to the next Hogsmeade outing. He had also been the first boy to suffer the wrath of Draco Malfoy.

When Malfoy heard Terry ask Hermione out he stopped dead in his tracks sniping, "Boot, if you're going to ask one witch out why don't you stop with your first witch."

Terry Boot had turned crimson. He had started to stutter. By the time Terry had gotten, "that's not true," out of his mouth Hermione was long gone.

Terry had tried to clear up the misunderstanding by explaining to Hermione he was single. Hermione had declined his invitation anyway.

Harry and Ron didn't notice much but they had noticed how Malfoy stuck his nose in on the conversation between her and Terry.

"What's going on with Malfoy," Harry had asked.

Hermione replied, "I don't know what you mean."

"Why is he commenting on a conversation you are having with Terry? Pushed Harry.

"Don't know," Hermione had replied.

Harry had looked at her funny for a couple of seconds before resuming his Quidditch talk with Ron and Seamus.

Harry and Ron weren't the only ones who noticed. The witches in Hermione's dorm had asked if Malfoy had been hitting on her. Of course not had been her reply.

Hermione's beauty regime continued to make her blossom. With a little extra time in the mornings Hermione left the common room looking way past pretty. She looked exquisite.

One morning, Malfoy made his move. On the way to potions he had fallen into step beside her. He had said, "look Granger. I may be out of line but some of these wizards who are after you may not mean you any good."

Hermione had stopped in the middle of the corridor. Looking directly into his face she had asked, "What wizards are after me? My classmates have asked me about lessons. That's all. You seem to be seeing trouble where there isn't any. Could it be you are the problem?"

"What about Boot," Draco retorted.

Terry asked me to Hogsmeade and I declined. What of it Malfoy?

As soon as Malfoy realized Hermione wasn't going to Hogsmeade with Terry he had smiled and called over his shoulder, "Just looking out for the muggleborns," as he sauntered away.

Hermione thought that Malfoy had seemed just a little too smug. Time for her to kick the Granger Magic up a notch.

Blaise had been speaking to Hermione every morning now and every morning Hermione answered him back.

This particular morning Blaise had commented, "You're letting your hair grow. It looks great long." Hermione had blushed crimson and mumbled a thank you.

Two things happened at once. Hermione had turned in time to see Harry's eyebrows reach his hairline. Then she had heard Malfoy when he leaned over to Blaise and mutter, "Her hair is not your business."

Blaise and Malfoy had a mini muttering war which ended when the professor gave them each a night of detention. The class was absolutely still for the rest of the period. Blaise and Malfoy had been the first two out of the class when the bell sounded.

Hermione had kept her head down as she headed for charms.

Malfoy kept watching Hermione. Never saying anything. Just watching her at every opportunity. Hermione would have thought his staring a little creepy if she hadn't brought it on herself.

Things didn't go quite to plan because Malfoy did go to Hogsmeade. He just didn't ask Hermione to accompany him. He had gone with Blaise and Pansy.

Hermione had been sitting in the library wondering where the Granger Magic had gone wrong when in swaggered Malfoy. He nodded at her and kept going.

Hermione wondered why Malfoy was in the library when he was supposed to be in Hogsmeade.

Malfoy himself answered her unspoken question. Well Granger. I see you got as bored with Hogsmeade as I did.

Without taking her eyes out of her book, Hermione had answered, "I didn't go to Hogsmeade."

Malfoy put down the book he had in his hand and replied, "I know that Granger. I looked everywhere for you."

For the breadth of a second Hermione's heart had stopped beating. Malfoy had been looking for her.

Oh right, thought Hermione. Malfoy was looking for another free shag. Hermione wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Taking her eyes off the book she had looked at him and asked, "Why would that be Malfoy?"

Malfoy had growled, "Bloody hell Granger. I guess because I wanted to see you."

Smiling, Hermione had said, "Malfoy you see me every day."

"Don't be dense Granger. Snarked Draco. I know I see you every day. I wanted to see you away from Hogwarts. I wanted to have some time alone with you."

"Hoping for another shag Malfoy? Sorry to disappoint. I can only give my first time one time," answered Hermione.

Malfoy looked as though Hermione had slapped him in the face. "All right Granger. Have it your way. Everybody knows you're always right. Not possible that Draco Malfoy is on the up and up right?" With that Malfoy strode away.

Hermione had wanted to run after him. She had let her mouth run without having her thoughts in order. What if Malfoy had wanted another shag? Hadn't she told herself at the beginning of all this that another shag was what she had wanted? Malfoy had just about offered it up on a silver platter. What had she done? She had humiliated him and driven him away.

For the rest of the school year Malfoy hadn't said another word to her.

He had taken Pansy to the End of School Ball. Hermione had agreed to go with Terry Boot just to have a date. Just in case Malfoy was watching Hermione made sure she looked like a sexy doll. She and Ginny had spent extra time on her hair and gown. She had looked amazing. Her trick worked on most of the boys. So many boys asked her to dance she had barely danced with Terry all night.

Malfoy and Hermione spent the night glancing in each others direction never saying a word. All the classmates had mingled among themselves except for Hermione and Draco. They had given each other a wide berth.

At the end of the ball Hermione and Malfoy left with their respective dates and never looked back.

Graduation Day was upon them before they knew it. Finally the speeches were over, the diplomas had been handed out and it was time to leave Hogwarts behind forever. Taking one last look around Hermione sadly gathered up all her belongings and hurried to catch up with her friends.

Hermione couldn't see Malfoy anywhere. He must have taken an earlier carriage.

On the ride down to the Hogwarts Express, Hermione thought back over the year. Yes she had lost her virginity to a wizard who hadn't really been interested in her but she was not going to let that color her life. She would find another wizard. A wonderful wizard. Hermione wouldn't be able to offer him her most precious gift but she would offer him all of her love. Hermione Granger's life would go on.

The last thing that had crossed Hermione's mind before the carriage pulled up to the station was the fucking Granger Magic had let her all the way down.

_**We'll meet once moreAnd then you'll wantThe love you threw away beforeOne fine dayYou're gonna want me for your girl **_

On the fifth of November of that same year, Hermione Granger looked up from her desk at the Parisian School of Charms and Potions to stare into a pair of liquid silver eyes.

Draco Malfoy was standing at her desk and he was carrying the biggest bouquet of flowers Hermione had ever seen.

Hermione had gasped out his name. Malfoy!

Grinning Malfoy leaned in to whisper, "If you'll have me I want to start off properly this time."

Hermione took the flowers from Draco's hand putting them up to her nose.

Cheekily, she answered. "Yes Malfoy I'll have you and then I'll have you."

Malfoy snarked, "That being the case Granger I have some Malfoy Magic I'd like to show you."

Not willing to let Malfoy have the last word Hermione asked, "Will you hold on to that Malfoy Magic until the end of the work day?"

Malfoy nodded yes to the witch he had fallen in love with.

He had her back in his life. He was not going to push it. At least not until the end of the work day when he was using his Malfoy Magic.

The End


End file.
